deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Page for each DXIW ending?
Since there's no offical canon established on the IW ending (unlike the original DX which takes all their 3 endings as canon, I think IW endings are mutually exclusive), how about making a page for each of the 4 endings as catagorized events? Something along the lines of- ApostleCorp Great Advance What happens? With the conflicts between JC and Helios resolved by an infusion of your DNA, and with the aid of you and his Machine, JC/Helios is able to forge an unbreakable link between all humanity. How does it turn out? Universal biomodification makes everybody equal. Cybernetic consciousness creates perfect democracy. But is it ultimate freedom or universal slavery? What’s in it for me? You become part of the new whole, just like everybody else. Illuminati Age of Light How does it turn out? The future of earth is very prosperous, very clean, and very, very controlled. What’s in it for me? You become one of the new secret masters, on the fast tract to Prima How does it turn out? The future of earth is very prosperous, very clean, and very, very controlled. What’s in it for me? You become one of the new secret masters, on the fast tract to Prima Illuminatus status. If you want to be rich and powerful, this is the choice for you. The Templar Flood What happens? You upload Aquinas to a secret Templar base, and then it reprograms JC’s machine to create a nanite swarm that purges you of your biomodifications, and purges or destroys all other modified humans worldwide. How does it turn out? Saman and the Templars take advantage of the chaos caused by their nanite flood to seize absolute control of the planet, ruling with a harsh religious totalitarianism. What’s in it for me? You’re now part of the inner circle of a paranoid, totalitarian religious dictator, and you don’t have your biomods to get you out of scrapes anymore. Good luck. Scorched Earth What happens? Urged on by Leo, you decide that the world doesn’t need any new gods, puppet-masters or kings. You decide to give the world a fresh start free of external control. How does it turn out? Whether or not he believed what he was telling you, Leo was being manipulated by the Omar the whole time. They begin a world-wide pogrom to stamp out all other power groups and impose their personal brand of militaristic Darwinian capitalism on the world, combined with a program of universal biomodification and shared consciousness. When the human race has been toughened enough, they start to look to the stars … What’s in it for me? One heck of a preferred customer discount, and the chance to apply for your own frog suit. After that, you’re on your own, just like the rest of the planet. Eddo36 12:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, all games need their endings page with all endings (even non-canon): *Deus Ex endings *Deus Ex: Invisible War endings *Deus Ex: Human Revolution endings :Itachou [~talk~] 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well the Deus Ex ending is all merged together right, so only one page needed for that? And by ending, I mean under "events" category, more like. Eddo36 13:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Events is an old category in fact, not take into account in the navigation scheme, the category for event is now "Timeline". :I will create the Deus Ex endings page, just copy paste the format for the other =). Itachou [~talk~] 13:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well another thing, the endings stuff I posted in this thread is quoted directly from IW Prima, so I'm sure you don't want it word by word since you said we have a limit on number quotes from there. Eddo36 13:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC)